User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) vs. Hikage (Senran Kagura)
Scorpion, the Shirai Ryu ninja from the Netherrealm! Hikage, Hebijo Academy's Elite Class member! Who is Deadliest? Notes:Both will be second timeline versions. Scorpion "Vengeance will be mine!" Bio:A Shirai Ryu member who saw his family murdered, Scorpion desired vengeance against the culprit, Sub-Zero. Quan Chi revived him in the Netherrealm after hellfire didn't affect the ninja. Scorpion killed Sub-Zero with his new powers but learned that Quan Chi actually killed his family. After Mortal Kombat 9, he reformed the Shirai Ryu in X and killed Quan Chi. However, he is now human. Weapons- Short Range:Melee Combat and Stinger Swords Scorpion is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, keeping up with other ninjas and special forces while also breaking bones through sheer power. He also has two swords that can cut through bone and muscle. Mid Range:Spears Scorpion's signature move where he throws a rope dart at the opponent and brings them to him. He says "Get over here!" before using it. He also has been shown to have two or imbue them with hellfire. Long Range:Teleport Scorpion dissapears in hellfire before appearing behind his opponent and punching them or kicking them. Special:Fatalities Scorpion has numerous ways to kill an opponent. He can breath fire to roast an opponent to the bone or muscle, open up portals to the Netherrealm, or use one of his weapons to finish the job. Experience:Scorpion is trained by the Shirai Ryu and killed Sub-Zero as well as beating Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Kenshi. He even trained Kenshi's son, Takeda. Hikage "Their actions and reactions stand in direct contrast to their feelings. I seriously don't understand at all." Bio:As an orphan, the other kids made fun of Hikage for having no emotions. She left the orphanage and encounted a gang run by Hinata. The woman adopted her and taught her many things. Unfortunately, she was murdered and Hikage discovered the body. Hikage became an Elite Class member at Hebijo Academy in her first year. She has a difficult to counter style and has a Frenzy Mode to expand her capabilites if a fight is enjoyable enough. Weapons- Short Range:Hinata's Knife and Combat Knives Hinata's Knife is a machete and is Hikage's main weapon. She also has several combat knives for throwing and poison attacks. Mid Range:Shanking Hikage's signature move where she does a rush with nine knives in her fingers and mouth and no warning. Long Range:The Breaking Hikage levitates several combat knives before sending them down onto an opponent. She needs to be airborne to do this. Special:Splatters Hikage can unleash a barrage of slashes, barrage of knives while airborne, or even a shockwave which sens her into Frenzy Mode. Experience:Hikage is a Hebijo Academy Elite Class member who has beaten countless unnamed enemies. (The series is a beat-em-up.) She defeated her partner from a rival school, Katsuragi, and another Hebijo Academy student, Imu. Fight takes place in a forest. A complete vote needs weapon edges and a winner. Voting ends on June 16th. The Battle Several Shirai Ryu ninjas and Hebijo Academy members were seen unconscious on the ground. Takeda and Homura were seen fighting. Even though Homura's team had split off from the Academy, they were still sucked into the same portal. Homura let out a cry of pain as a razor whip slashed her and collapsed. Takeda smiled before getting stabbed in the back. He gasped and felt poison going through his veins. Hikage simply looked at him without emotions. She had to protect her team. As Takeda fell over unconscious just like Homura, a voice rang out. "What have you done?!" Scorpion appeared, his hellfire visible. "You dare attack the Shirai Ryu!" "Not my fault, you attacked us first." But Scorpion didn't listen, she couldn't be telling the truth, not with a expression like that. As Scorpion prepared himself, Hikage pulled out a couple combat knives. Fight! Hikage threw two that Scorpion sidestepped while the rest were blocked or slashed by his stinger swords. Hikage pulled out Hinata's Knife and clashed with Scorpion before the latter kicked her in the stomach, breaking a couple ribs. She grimaced, but that was her only reaction before dodging Scorpion's slashes. Hikage went airborne and Scorpion looked up to see a snake of knives. He didn't even attempt to dodge and instead dissapeared in hellfire. The knives rained down and Hikage came down to the ground. "Where did you-" A punch to her skull answered that question. As Hikage's ears were ringing, Scorpion began a brutal combo that resulted in Hikage being sent backwards into a tree. Suddenly, she smiled before a purple shockwave went out. Scorpion pulled his mask off and breathed hellfire at it. The two attacks canceled each other out. Hikage suddenly slashed him with nine knives before going back into the air. "Get over here!" Scorpion sent a spear into Hikage, causing blood to spill from her wound as well as Scorpion's torso. "No, not like this." Another spear was sent and Hikage yelped in pain. But then hellfire went through them and she was sent crashing back to the ground, unconscious. Instead of approaching, Scorpion just looked at her before going to get Sub-Zero. "I'm not a remorseless killer, not anymore." Winner:Scorpion Expert's Opinion Scorpion was the better trained and more experienced of these two stealth fighting game characters. Hikage had an edge at a distance but Scorpion could close the distance easily with his moveset. His weapons also were better for the fight and he had the deadlier final attacks. Category:Blog posts